


TimeStream Pretty Cure

by Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand



Series: There's More to Our World Than We Know [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Original Fiction, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand/pseuds/Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their ancestors failing in their task to protect the timestream, two girls, one of Light and one of Darkness, must take arms and defeat the entity that wishes to erase time, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually one of my works that I have completed years ago and have already posted onto FanFiction [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7554543/1/TimeStream-Pretty-Cure). I'll be posting the rest of the story for this over the next few weeks so you can look forward to it!
> 
> I also wrote this story a long, LONG time ago, so it's not my best writing in the world.

"Day, Night!" a small purple fox with tiny clear wings on its back ran up to a pink-haired girl and a bluenette girl. The girls' clothes were covered in their own blood, their swords discarded a few feet away. "Don't die, please don't die…" he asked them, looking at the ground.

"We're sorry, Forever," the pink head told the fox.

"We've lost," the bluenette added. Forever started crying.

"Please, find the descendants of our power," the pink head asked him as she handed him a gray flip cell phone.

"Allow them to succeed where we failed." The bluenette also held out a gray cell phone. Forever dried his tears and took the phones.

"Run," the girls said at the same time. Forever nodded as he ran up to a set of runes. Once he stepped on them, they glowed all the colors of the rainbow, becoming a tower of light. When the light disappeared, he was gone along with the runes.

"He got away," a digital green figure in the shape of a human said to no one in particular. He then looked down at the girls in their piteous state. "Any last words?" he asked as she started charging a ball of green energy in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Julie," the bluenette told the pink head. "I wasn't strong enough."

"It's neither of our faults, Mary," Julie replied. "We have to have faith that Forever will find the descendants of our powers and follow through…" They both closed their eyes, preparing for the end.

The digital figure released the ball, allowing it to descend on them…

"AAAAAAAAH!" two girls in two separate houses screamed as they bolted out of bed. "What was that all about?" they asked no one in particular. They looked around a bit before going back to bed.


	2. Who Are They?

The next day was the first day of the second semester at Nightingale Middle School. A girl with wavy dishwater blonde hair and green eyes walked up to the school. She was wearing the girls' school uniform which consisted of a maroon blazer, white dress shirt, gold skirt that went to just above the knee, and a gold tie. She wore with the uniform her glasses, black winter boots, white tights, and a pink winter coat along with the standard school brown backpack all the students are supposed to have.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk forward.

"Shelby, wait up!" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see two people, a boy and a girl, getting off a bus. They were both wearing the standard school uniform, the boys' consisting of a gold blazer, white dress shirt, maroon tie, and tan dress pants, along with white coats, leather boots, and gloves as well as the girl wearing leggings. Both had brown eyes behind glasses and brown hair, the girl's going to her waist while the boy's would go to his shoulders if he didn't have it up in a high pony tail. The three of them were about the same height.

"Rose, Lennard!" Shelby called out to them from her spot. The two walked up to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Len?" the boy asked her with anger in his voice.

"Sorry, Len," Shelby apologized. "How are you two doing?"

"Pretty good," Rose told her. "Len and I dominated on World of Warcraft last night!" Shelby lost them after I.

"We also played Pokémon and Super Smash Brothers Melee," Len added. "I dominated in Pokémon-"

"While I beat you in SSBM," Rose finished as she flicked Len's nose with her left hand.

"Ow, Rose, wrong hand!"

"Sorry." Shelby sadly smiled at the two. She remembered when she accidentally found out in third grade along with another friend that the two were missing an arm and a leg. Advanced Metal Prosthetics, or AMP for short, replaced Rose's left arm, Len's right arm and both of their right legs. They never did tell them how they lost them or who designed the fake ones, but she hoped she never had to go through their pain.

"Hey, Shelby," Len grabbed her attention as the three entered the cafeteria. "What did-"

"Wait up, you guys!" a boy's voice yelled from behind them. Both boys that came up to them were about a head and a half shorter than the current group. Both were wearing boys' uniforms along with tennis shoes and a red and blue coat respectively. They both had blue eyes with the paler one having brown hair and the tan one having blonde streaks throughout his dark brown hair.

"Hey, Tommy, Brach," Shelby greeted the tan and pale boys respectively.

"What are we talking about?" Tommy asked Rose.

"Len was just about to ask Shelby what she did last night before you two interrupted," Rose told him with a sparkle in her eye. Shelby sighed as they all walked over to a table in the seventh grade area and sat down.

"I just did my homework-"

"Boring!" Rose and Len commented at the same time. Shelby glared at them before continuing.

"And I also had this really weird dream."

"Tell us all about it and don't leave out ANY details," Rose demanded out of her. Shelby sighed before beginning.

"Well, it was dark," she began. "There was this purple fox fairy and two girls, one with pink hair and the other with blue. The girls were dying of, I think, blood loss. There was this green digital figure that looked human, but I don't think it was. He then threw a green ball of energy at them and then I woke up. Do you guys have any idea what that dream means?" Rose, Len and Tommy were stumped about it while Brach had an idea.

"You've been playing video games without our knowing," he concluded. The others' eyes widened with realization. Shelby remembered that they all had video game related games at one point in their lives.

"What?" Shelby asked in disbelief.

"What have you been playing?" Rose asked her.

"Where have you been hiding them?" Len asked at the same time.

"Can I come over and play?" Tommy asked as well. They all started closing in on Shelby while bombarding her with questions.

"Stop it!" Shelby yelled at them while smiling. "You're all delusional!" Everyone in the area looked at the group with strange gazes except for one which looked at them with envy.

After first period started, Rose sat behind and beside Shelby, Len sat behind Shelby, and Brach and Tommy sat next to the teacher's desk (to their distaste). The teacher wrote down a Math equation on the white board before turning around.

"Miss Mayz, answer the question," he demanded. Shelby stood up and looked at the equation. It made no sense to her.

"Um… Let's see," she said to no one in particular. She looked to Rose for help. Her face had a smug smile on it that said 'You're on your own.' She then looked to Len who had a kind sad but slightly sad smile that said 'You can do this.' She looked back to the problem because she couldn't risk asking Brach or Tommy. What was she to do?

"Um… excuse me, sir," a girl the whole class hadn't seen before spoke up. Everyone turned their head to see a girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing dirty white tennis shoes along with the school uniform. She flinched before continuing. "That equation doesn't have an answer."

"What do you mean it doesn't have an answer Miss…" The teacher looked at the new seating chart for her name. "Miss Riche?"

"Once you solve for x and plug it back into the equation, it says 0 = 9 which is not true," the girl replied quietly, but the whole class heard her anyways. They all started breaking out into whispers.

"Wow, the new girl corrected the teacher," Brach whispered to Tommy.

"No one's ever done that before," Tommy agreed.

"You're correct," the teacher said, astonished by the mistake on his part. "I'm sorry, Miss Mayz, you may sit down." Shelby gladly took her seat back and looked toward the new girl. She was absorbed in the Math textbook in front of her.

After class, Shelby said good bye to her friends before finding and quickly catching up to the new girl.

"Hi there," Shelby greeted herself. The new girl gasped and turned around, eyes widened with shock. "Thanks a lot for saving me back there. I'm not very good at Math and my friends near me wouldn't help. By the way, my name's Shelby."

"M-mine's Halona," the new girl said shyly as she looked toward the ground. "I-I moved here last week."

"I've lived here all my life," Shelby told her, cheery as ever. "What class do you have next?"

"S-Science with Mr. Pertonie," Halona told her, looking up a bit now.

"That's on the way to my next class," Shelby told her. "Follow me!" Shelby grabbed Halona's wrist and started running down the hallway. Halona was surprised at first, but a smile slowly crept onto her face as they kept going.

At lunch time, Halona sat alone at a giant table, picking at her food. When she finally looked up, she saw Shelby, Rose, Len, Brach, Tommy and four other girls with them.

"Don't worry, you don't have to move," Shelby told her with a smile. "We've always had an extra seat." The all sat down around her, causing Halona to slightly smile. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

"Good idea," Rose agreed. "I'm Rose Stevens."

"I'm Len Stevens," Len told her. "Rose and I are twins."

"I'm the older one."

"Yeah, by two and a half minutes."

"Older is older and you know it."

"Don't mind them," a shorter girl with blonde hair that went just a little past her shoulders and blue eyes with nails painted the same color and black go-go boots on her feet told her. "They're always like that when they meet new people, so don't take it personally. My name is Kelly Up." Halona could see a glint of hatred in her eye, but came to the conclusion that it was just her imagination.

"I'm Amy and that's Tasha," a girl that had shoulder length highlighted brown hair and blue eyes gestured to a brown eyed brunette whose hair went a little past the shoulders.

"My last name is Vanderson and her's is Apples," Tasha told her. Halona was bewildered. Who would have their last name be named after a fruit?

"I'm Brach Pro," Brach told her.

"Tommy Hawkman's the name," Tommy announced after Brach.

"And the best for last," a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes pronounced causing everyone else at the table to glare at her which she ignored. "My name is Ariel Vaster."

"I believe you've already met Shelby," Rose started to say.

"So what's your name?" Len finished for her.

"Well," Halona started as she looked to the floor. "My name is Halona Riche."

"Nice name," Tommy commented her. "Can we know more about you?"

"Like what?" Halona asked, just barely looking up.

"How about what you dreamed last night?" Brach suggested.

"Well, I really don't tell other people my dreams," Halona said uncomfortably.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Len told her.

"You can tell us something else instead," Rose finished.

"It's alright, I guess," Halona replied. "It was really weird. There were these two girls, a fox, and a green figure. He threw a ball of energy at the girls before I woke up." Rose, Len, Tommy and Brach looked at Shelby. "Wh… Was it something I said?"

"Your dream sounds like a less detailed version of Shelby's," Brach trailed off.

"Where are your video games?" Rose and Len asked at the same time.

"What?" Halona asked them.

"Here we go again," Shelby, Kelly, Amy, Tasha and Ariel sighed at the same time. Rose, Len, Tommy, and Brach started getting closer and closer to Halona, creeping her out.

Once Halona convinced the video game nerds that she didn't play video games and lunch and school ended for the day, Halona was walking away from the school. Shelby saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey, Halona!" she said as she caught up to her.

"Hi," Halona replied.

"I know this may be weird since we just met and you just moved here, but will you come over to my house later and help me with homework?" Halona looked to the ground to think about it. "Well, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Okay," Halona told her. "I'll go."

"Thank you so much!" Shelby said excitedly. She then took out a piece of paper and wrote on it before handing it over to her. "I have a club meeting beforehand, so you can come over around six."

"Alright," Halona nodded before she went over to a girl that was a bit shorter than her that had messy brown hair and brown eyes before walking off.

"You two really get along," Len said behind her. Shelby screamed and turned around, seeing Rose and Len behind her.

"What was that for?" Shelby screamed at them.

"Just wanted to tell you something," Rose told her. "As our nanny would say, 'Anata-tachi ni-nin wa, tadashii ashi no ofu jinin.'"

"What?"

"You two stepped off on the correct foot," Len translated. 'Them and their bilingual skills,' Shelby thought to herself.


	3. TimeStream, Transform Me!

Meanwhile, Halona and the girl she was walking with entered a bit run down house. They went up the stairs into a bedroom they shared.

"How was your day, Ae-in?" Halona asked her little sister.

"It was great!" Ae-in said, her arms flailing with excitement. "I met this girl whose name is Samantha Stevens, but she likes to be called Sam. She said that she's the youngest of four and her brother and sister are in a grade above us!"

"I think I met them," Halona said as she got out homework to do. "Rose and Len."

"She also told me that her parents are billionaires!" Halona's eyes widened. Why would they want to go to a public school when they could go to a private academy? "Sam and their older brother can speak German and the sister and brother can speak Japanese because they were raised by two different nannies." Why don't they go overseas to learn about different things? They have the skills necessary for- "She also said her parents are never home."

"What?" Halona asked in shock.

"They're parents are work-aholics," Ae-in explained. "They almost never come home." Halona then realized that even though they were worse off, that had the same luck with actual parenting because of their mom. She then went over to Ae-in and hugged her.

"Please, Ae-in, never change," Halona told her as she stroked her hair. Ae-in hugged her back.

At Shelby's house, in the basement, she, Rose, Len, Tommy, Brach, Kelly, Ariel, Amy, and Tasha were all sitting at their places with Shelby at the head of the table.

"Everyone, I have bad news," Shelby got their attention. "I will be moving at the end of the school year." Everyone gasped because they remembered what had happened last year when the first president moved away. "We'll need to take a vote like last year to decide who is to be president. Who wants to run?" Kelly, just like last year, stood up.

"I, Kelly Up, will run for president," she declared. Everyone gasped again. Everyone was fidgeting because they had all seen her change in attitude in the past year from good to rotten. No one wanted to run against her and Shelby knew that Amy, Ariel and Tasha would get power in the group if they didn't oppose her.

"If no one else will run, then…" Shelby declared before she was interrupted.

"I, Rose Stevens, will run for president," Rose declared with bravery in her voice. Everyone gasped again.

"It is now time to vote," Shelby declared. Everyone except for Rose and Kelly put their heads on the table. "All in favor of Kelly?" Like last time, just Amy, Ariel and Tasha raised their hands for Girl 2. "All in favor of Rose?" Everyone else raised their hands.

"It's up to you," Rose whispered to Shelby. Kelly glared at her. Shelby knew her vote would decide the fate of the club.

"The voting is over." Everyone lifted their heads. "Rose will be the next president of the Super Smash Buddies." Tommy, Brach and Len cheered. Tasha and Ariel were in pure disgust. Amy really didn't care for some reason.

"THAT IS IT!" Kelly yelled. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" She then opened the door and slammed it behind her in disgust.

"Kelly, wait!" Ariel, Tasha and Amy ran after her. Everyone looked at the floor in sadness until a woman with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked them. "I saw some of you friends leave."

"They're not friends anymore, Mom," Shelby told the woman. Her mom understood and left them alone.

"Well, as my first and final decree, the Super Smash Buddies will no longer exist after this meeting," Rose told them. Everyone stared at her like she had two heads. "Think about it, once Shelby leaves, there will only be four of us and that won't be enough to sustain it." Shelby agreed with her and she could tell everyone else did, too, even if they didn't want to.

"I guess this is the last meeting, then," Len stated.

"The Super Smash Buddies are now disbanded." Rose started walking to the door. "Just remember, we're still friends, no matter what." She then left the room, Len not trailing far behind her.

"See ya tomorrow, Shelby," Tommy told her. Brach just waved good bye as those two left the basement, too.

"Those guys did always have a strange way of saying good bye," Shelby muttered to herself. She then left the room and went across the hall into her own room. When she laid down on the bed, she saw a bright purple light from her basement window. She quickly ran out of her room, up the stairs and out the front door. As she got closer to the light, it dimmed until she got close enough to inspect it. It was a purple fox with small clear fairy wings on its back. "What the…"

"I found one!" the fairy fox suddenly said. This made Shelby yelp and fall on her booty in surprise.

"Wh… wh…" Shelby stuttered, not knowing what to say as she backed away from it.

"My name is Forever," the fox fairy introduced himself. "I was sent here by Light and Darkness as well as your power ancestors to help save all of time. You need to help me find the other savior-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shelby stopped him. "I'm supposed to save all of time?"

"Well, not by yourself," Forever told her. "You'll have the help of the other descendant they sent me to get." Suddenly, a spot of grass started slowly turning gray which Shelby and Forever noticed. It suddenly got faster and turned everything gray except for the two.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked with fear laced in her voice.

"A Warumo is here," Forever explained. "They're under the command of Muramansa, the one who wants to destroy the timestream. Run, you can't fight yet!" Forever then started flying away. Shelby, finally over her initial shock, got up and ran after him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To the other savior!" Forever yelled back. "We have to get to her before the Warumo does."

Meanwhile, on a street that was empty and entirely gray, Halona stopped. She looked around in panic.

"What just happened?" she asked no one in particular. "The whole place just turned gray and all the people that were walking around just disappeared." What she didn't notice was a green mass of electricity sneaking up and merging itself with a parked car. "Where did everyone go?" she asked herself as she looked into a restaurant window. She then noticed that some of her light was blocked. She turned around to see a fifteen foot tall figure. Its arms and legs were a neon green, its eyes red, and its body and head that of a blue car.

"Warumo," it chanted, pulling its fist back. Halona screamed and ran away right before it smashed the window. She then saw Shelby and some sort of flying animal with her.

"Shelby!" Halona screamed to her. "Run!" Shelby's eyes widened and she stopped to wait for Halona. When Halona reached her, Forever got in front of them.

"Forever, what are you doing?" Shelby asked him. Halona then noticed that on his back were two gray flip phones.

"I'm going to protect you two no matter what!" he told them. Halona didn't know what was going on, but she could tell the fox was on their side. Forever then became a purple sphere and launched himself at the Warumo. It stopped him with the back of his hand and pushed him back to them. Forever landed on the ground in front of them, in a daze and the cell phones that were on his back in front of the two.

For some reason, they were drawn to those gray phones. Shelby picked up the one lined with pink while Halona picked up the one lined with blue. Suddenly, the two grabbed each other's hand, Shelby with her left and Halona with her right. They opened the phones with a flick of the wrist. They put them down at their side before they started speaking.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" they said at the same time.


	4. Together, We are TimeStream Pretty Cure!

" _TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!"_ they said at the same time. As they said it, they brought their phones in front of them and clicked them together. At the moment they made the sound, a tower of white, black, blue and pink surrounded them. Forever looked at it with awe after he came out of his daze.

"They did it!" he said in excitement. The Warumo behind him cringed away from the light as if it was afraid of it. When the light disappeared, Shelby and Halona stood there, but they looked very different.

Shelby was wearing a white skirt that frilled at the bottom and a white holster top shirt with the collar a bright pink that showed her stomach. Under her skirt were pink spandex shorts that went about two inches longer than the skirt. Holding up the skirt was a pink belt with a red sun as the buckle. On her feet were red shoes. Below her knee were white leg warmers with a pink line at the top and bottom with a red sun on the top at the front. On her arms were three-quarter white arm warmers with it pointing out when it came to the end. There was a pink line where the glove began and where it ended as well as a red sun on the back of the hand. On her chest was a pink bow pinned back by a red sun. Her hair was now neon pink and down to her waist. To hold her bangs back was a dark pink headband with a red sun on top. Her earrings were red suns hanging down about a quarter of an inch by a red string. Hanging off her right hip was a green box to hold her cell phone.

Except for the green box hanging off her left hip, Halona looked nothing like Shelby. She had on a black dress that went to just above her knees. The bottom had a bright blue line going across it as well as having straps to keep it up. Two blue belts overlapping each other kept the dress from becoming bloated out. They were held together by a dark crescent moon on its side. Her feet had dark blue shoes on. Over her legs were black leg warmers that frilled at the bottom. Keeping them up was a blue line that frilled at the bottom and had a smaller version of the crescent moon that was on her belts. She also had three-fourths gloves on her arms, but hers were black and frilled at the beginning and end as well as having a blue crescent moon on the back of the hands. On her chest was a blue bow held back by a dark blue crescent moon on its side. Her hair was now a bright neon blue that was up in a high pony tail by the use of a black bow and a dark blue crescent moon. Her earrings were the same crescent moons right side up that was hanging down by the use of a dark blue string. On her neck was a bright blue chocker with a crescent moon hanging off of it.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day," Shelby told no one in particular, her hands in fist stretched out in front of her.

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night," Halona announced, her hands ready to karate chop anything, her right at her side and her left defending her chest.

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure," they said together, Day with her fists at her side and Night with her left hand above her head and her right hand protecting her stomach.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream," Night started, pointed at no one in particular.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at no one in particular. A few seconds went by before the two realized what they just did. "What the heck is going on?"

"I… I don't know," Night replied. "This is too weird." By that time, the Warumo recovered and was ready to fight again.

"Warumo," it said again right before it pulled its fist back. Day and Night screamed as they started running away and Forever got into the air. The punch missed the girls, but it hit the ground, causing a crater to form under its fist and the girls to go flying in the air. They screamed until they miraculously landed on their feet twenty feet away.

"What the…" Day asked in shock as Night looked at her feet.

"That's just a taste of the power of TimeStream Pretty Cure," Forever explained to them as he flew up to them. "Let your instincts take over and fight!"

"What?" Day asked him as she ran a hand through her hair. "Are you insane?" Suddenly, Night leaped forward, screaming in determination, up to the Warumo. Floating in midair, she started throwing karate chops and kicks at the Warumo who was blocking all of them.

"Day, hurry up and help me!" Night screamed to her. "I can't defeat the Warumo all by myself." Suddenly, something in Day snapped. She leaped forward to the Warumo and also started attacking it with punches and kicks along with Night.

Day screamed as she threw a punch to the Warumo, hitting it right on its body and causing it to stumble backwards. It quickly recovered and went to punch Night. She spun out of the way in midair and grabbed its arm, lifting it over her head and slamming it into the ground. They touched down onto the ground and became shocked at what they did.

"Did… we do that?" Night asked no one in particular although she already knew the answer.

"Quickly, hold hands!" Forever told the two. They looked at each other like he was mad. "Do it before the Warumo gets up!" They both grabbed the other's hand, Day's left and Night's right. Suddenly, the two looked to the sky.

"SUNLIGHT!" Day screamed out loud. Rays of sunlight broke through the darkness and started concentrating on her right hand which was raised above her head.

"DARK SHADOWS!" Night screamed out. The shadows became more defined and flew off the ground and into her left hand which was stretched out to her side. "Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way through time itself!" Day finished. The two rearranged their grip and pulled their hands back to their sides.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" the two yelled together, pushing their hands forward. Two beams colored pink and blue came out of their hands and formed into one multicolored beam. It moved to the Warumo as it started to get up. It noticed the beam and its eyes widened in fear.

"Warumo!" it screeched as the beam absorbed it. It was ripped away from the car as a ball of green electricity. It then broke apart into even further and became many tiny balls of energy. The girls stopped as the balls ran away.

"You'll pay for that!" the balls screamed at random intervals as they faded away. Day and Night looked at their hands.

"We did that?" Day asked herself.

"Yes!" Forever cheered for them as he ran up to them. "You two have the power to protect the timestream from Muramasa. If you don't, time will cease to exist in the past, present and future." Night gasped. Day had a confused look on her face.

"If time ceases to exist, the whole universe will cease to exist!" Now it was Day's turn to gasp.

"I don't understand," she said. Night and Forever hit themselves on the forehead.

"It means everything and everyone will disappear forever," Forever explained. Day gasped again.

"I can't live with everyone gone!" she said out loud.

"Muramasa is trying to destroy the timestream in four different places," Forever told the two. "Two in the future, one in the past, and one where time began. If you two liberate those places and defeat Muramasa, then the timestream will be safe."

"That sounds easy enough," Day commented. Night groaned.

"Then we're heading off to the future," Forever told the two. "You must fix the future first before you fix the past or dire consequences will happen." He then touched the ground, A beautiful pattern of runes spread out from under his paw until all three were in it and it spread out fifteen feet.

"Oh unmoving time, no past, no present, no future," the girls chanted together, not knowing what they were saying. "Allow us to move forward to keep the balance of light and dark."

"What did we just say?" Day asked no one in particular as the runes started glowing the colors of the rainbow.

"And why are the runes glowing?" Night asked as well.

"It's so we can travel through time!" Forever said as the runes formed a tower of multicolored light. It soon disappeared along with the runes, Day, Night and Forever. When they left, people started reappearing, color returned to the world, and everything fixed itself.

"Now where is Shelby's house?" Halona asked herself, being one of the people that returned. She then walked off in a random direction.

"I better get back inside," Shelby said to no one in particular at her house. "Halona will be here any minute now." She got up and went back inside.


	5. To the Future

A tower of multicolored light appeared in the middle of a street. When it disappeared, Shelby and Halona looked at themselves, seeing that they were back to normal.

"We're ourselves again…" Shelby trailed off. Halona looked at their surroundings.

"But the world isn't…" Halona said with fear in her voice. Shelby also looked up to see and gasped. Everything was in ruins. The road was full of pot holes and, buildings had collapsed, and the one skyscraper that was still standing had broken windows and looked like it was going to collapse at any second. Forever looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Shelby asked no one in particular.

"Finally, survivors!" a voice called out. Something ran up to them at super fast speeds and suddenly braked, sending dirt and dust up to them and causing the three to shield their eyes. When the dirt and dust settled, they saw who it was. It was a boy that was a little more than three feet tall wearing cameo cargo pants with the ends tucked into navy blue boots with light blue at the toe area. He was also wearing a thin gray winter coat that had white fleece around the collar, hood and bottom. He had white gloves with a teal circle on the palm and back adorning his hands. On his wrists and the top of his boots were think gold rings with teal lines going through the middle. The strangest thing about him was his gold eyes and his long silver hair. He also had a weird pendant on that was shaped like a clock.

"Are you alright, little boy?" Shelby asked him as she bent down to his height.

"Did you really just ask me that, Shelby?" the 'boy' asked her. She, Halona and Forever gasped in shock. "What are you, Halona and Forever doing here?"

"W-we don't know you," Halona told him.

"Of course you do," the 'boy' insisted. "It's me, Silver. Sure, I look different from when we last saw each other, but it's me."

"We've never seen you before," Forever told him.

"But I met you on August 18, 2010, Halona," Silver insisted. "I met Shelby and Forever later that same year."

"Back home, it's January 18, 2008," Halona told him. "You may have met us before, but this is the first time we've seen you. We don't know anything about you."

"Oh," Silver understood. "Well, since I know you guys, I'll just introduce myself. My name is Silver. Silver… Hedgeington. And I'm not a boy, I'm 16. I come from this time period, but I've met you before in my past."

"Silver, what's happened to the world?" Halona asked him.

"This is what happens when you two fail to protect the timestream," Silver explained, gesturing around himself for added effect.

"Is it just our world, or is the whole universe like this?"

"The entire universe is like this," Silver told them. "They're all destroyed and unpopulated. The only reason I'm still around is because of an accident two years ago for me. It allows me to move outside the timestream and therefore not be affected like you three."

"So, this is the worst-case scenario?" Shelby asked him.

"No," Silver answered. "This is your best-case scenario if you lose." Both girls gasped.

"Then how do we stop this from happening?" Halona asked him.

"I don't know," Silver told them. "Quoting from a song I learned a while ago, 'And I might know of our future, but then you still control the past. Only you know if we'll be together. Only you know if we shall last.'"

"I don't know what that means," Shelby said bluntly as she scratched her head. Halona and Forever groaned.

"It means even though Silver knows what will happen, he can't do anything about it," Halona told her. "On the other hand, since we come from the past, we can shape the future and decide what will happen." Shelby nodded her head in understanding.

"Follow me," Silver told them, walking toward the lone skyscraper. "We can rest there." The three nodded and followed him toward it.

After a while of walking, they finally made it into the lobby of the skyscraper. The place was trashed as if people were trying to get out of there in a hurry. Dust covered everything. There was a makeshift bed next to one of the walls that Halona assumed was for Silver.

"Hey, Silver," Shelby called to him.

"What is it, Shelby?" Silver asked her.

"If you can bend time, then can you show me my family?" she asked him. Silver nodded.

"Let me get something first," he told her. He went over to his bed and reached under the pillow. When he grabbed what he was looking for, he went back over to Shelby. He then revealed what he was hiding. It was a beautiful green cut diamond.

"What is it?" Shelby asked him, admiring the gem's beauty.

"It's called a Chaos Emerald," Silver told her. "They're from my world. There are only seven in existence."

"Wow," Forever said out loud, deciding to join the conversation. "I never thought I would be able to see a Chaos Emerald up close."

"Hang on a second," Silver told the two. Halona's curiosity finally got the better of her and she walked over to the group. "Chaos Control." Suddenly, a circle appeared in front of him. It showed a view like a video camera in the corner of the room. The image was a living room with Shelby and her family around a coffee table.

"That's impossible!" Shelby denied it. "I'm right here!"

"No its not," Forever contradicted her. "Time cannot stop for too long in one place, so Light and Darkness made copies of you and Halona to live your lives while you hopped through time." Halona nodded in understanding while Shelby was still confused, but decided to drop it.

"Shelby, I know you already told your older friends, but you also have to tell your new friend about the move," Shelby's mom told 'Shelby'.

"What move?" Halona asked Shelby. Shelby looked to the ground.

"I will," 'Shelby' told 'her' mom.

"What move?" Halona pressed harder for the information she was searching for. Shelby sighed, not wanting to make her mad. Silver, interested in the conversation, unconsciously made the window to the past disappear.

"At the end of the school year, my family and I are moving south," Shelby finally said. Halona, now fighting tears, got up and ran outside.

"Halona!" Forever yelled as he flew after her. Shelby looked to the ground and sat down, ashamed.

"It's okay, Shelby," Silver told her. "You only told her the truth."

"She's going to hate me forever," Shelby told herself.

"She's insecure," Silver told her. Shelby looked at him straight in the eye. "She's had a really tough past. She told me at one point in your future. Her father tried to murder her family when she was little." Shelby gasped at the thought of her father trying to kill her. "After her father was arrested and her parents' divorced, her mother turned to drinking and they started living in the 'not-very-nice' neighborhoods. She's studying hard so she can get her sister out of there someday."

"Does she succeed?" Shelby asked him.

"The lyrics."

"Right," Shelby remembered. "But I would never be able to feel her pain. I don't have that experience. I lived with my mom, dad and little brother in a happy family my whole life. The best thing I can do is to help her through it."

"Go find her," Silver told her. "I'll help." Shelby nodded as the two left the building and went to find Halona and Forever.


	6. Why is She Here?!

Near the former 'not-very-nice' neighborhood, Halona sat down on one of the remaining benches. Forever flew up to her and perched himself on her shoulder.

"I don't think she meant to keep it a secret from you," Forever told her. "I think she was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Why does every friend I make leave?" Halona asked no one in particular through her sobs. "E… every time I… move I… make one friend… and then I move…and never… never see them… a-again. When I… finally s-stay… in one place… that friend moves. Why?"

"Halona!" Shelby called out. Halona looked to see her and Silver running toward them. Shelby noticed that Silver seemed to want to go faster. Halona turned away from the two.

"Go away, Shelby," Halona told her, trying to be strong. "I don't want to be friends with someone who's leaving."

"Halona," Shelby trailed off. Suddenly, what little color was left in the area turned gray except for the four. Silver started looking around to find something. When they all heard a rumble, Silver turned back to them and held his hands out to the girls. The two were then covered in a teal glow and lifted into the air. They started struggling against it.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Halona yelled at him.

"Making sure you two are safe until you figure this out," Silver told them as he lifted them above and behind ruins of a building. He then turned to face two figures entering the area.

"Halona," Shelby began. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"

"Every friend I made forgot me when I left, so why would you be different?" Halona interrupted.

"Because I already had a friend leave me!" Shelby countered. Halona flinched. "Her name is Sarah Baron. She moved out west. B-but," she started choking up. "We s-still keep in contact th-through e-mails. She keeps in c-contact with the o-others by p-playing World of Warcraft, a game they really like." She then got more strong-willed. "I never forget a friends and you're no exception."

"Shelby…" Halona trailed off, moved by her speech. They could hear yelling on the other side of the rubble. They got as close as they could so they could hear without being seen.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Silver asked. Shelby gasped.

"I'm surprised you know my name," Kelly told him. "I don't even know yours."

"Man, no wonder you're such a rotten past in the past's future," Silver commented. "You teamed up with Muramasa and got control over the Warumo just because of a vote."

"Shut up!" Kelly yelled at him. "You don't know anything!"

"I know a lot more than you think I do," Silver told her. Even if they couldn't see, Shelby could tell Kelly was mad.

"Warumo!" Kelly told the monster. It repeated what she said.

"Where are the phones?" Shelby asked Halona.

"Check your pockets," Halona told her. They started looking in their jacket's pockets. "Found it."

"Found mine," Shelby said as well. The two then held hands and opened the phones.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" they yelled at the same time, clicking their phones together and becoming surrounded in a white, black, pink and blue tower.

"What?" Kelly screamed. The tower rose over the rubble and to the other side. When it disappeared, Shelby and Halona were there, transformed once again.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day," Shelby announced, posing once again.

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night," Halona said out loud, posing as well.

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure," they said together, changing their pose.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream," Night said, pointing at Kelly.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at Kelly. Both girls gasped at Kelly's new looks. Kelly's eyes and hair turned bright red and her clothes were now green. "What happened to you?"

"Muramasa requested my help, so I decided to lend it," Kelly told her. "Warumo, go!" A green mass of electricity hit the bench Halona was previously occupying. Green arms grew out of the side and the legs of the bench lengthened to become walked on. The bench itself became the body and head, red eyes glowing on the top of the back rest.

"I'll help you two out," Silver told them. They nodded as the three leaped in the air and to the Warumo. Day and Night floated naturally in the air as they started attacking the Warumo while Silver was covered in a teal glow.

"Keep him busy," Silver told the two as they continued to punch, karate chop and kick it. "I'm going to try something." He then floated up until he was easily fifty feet off the ground, arms outstretched to either side. Kelly watched with curiosity as rocks, cars, light posts, and all sorts of different items pooled together into one big mass.

"What the…" Kelly trailed off.

"Get back!" Silver yelled to Day and Night. They both tried to kick Warumo in the face, but it was blocked by his arm. Day and Night leaped off and landed on the side of a still standing wall. Silver then slammed the mass of junk right on top of the Warumo, squishing it. The Warumo slowly pushed the stuff off of itself and stood up, looking madder than ever.

"HA!" Day and Night screamed in determination, leaping off the wall and aiming a foot at its legs. They connected, causing its knees to break and for it to fall forwark.

"Looks like it's my turn," Kelly told herself as she landed in front of the Warumo. She then started charging up a red energy beam in the palm of her hand.

"We have to hurry," Day told Night who nodded in agreement. They then grabbed hands with each other with Day raising her free hand into the air whole Night pushed hers out to the side. "SUNLIGHT!" Beams of light started concentrating onto Day's hand.

"DARK SHADOWS!" Night said, shadows flying off the ground and toward her hand. "Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way through time itself!" The two then rearranged their grip and put their hands to their sides.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" the two said together. The multicolored beam shot out of their free hands.

"DIE!" Kelly screamed at them. After concentrating enough energy into her hand, she quickly let her beam fly out, connecting with the Cure's.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…" Day and Night said at the same time. This caused the beam to become more powerful and push Kelly's back.

"I didn't put enough energy into mine," Kelly realized. "You win this time, but you won't win the war!" she screamed at them. She and her beam disappeared, leaving the Warumo at the mercy of the power of the beam.

"Warumo!" it cried in pain. It was then separated from the bench and then went further into tiny ball of green energy.

"You'll pay for that!" they screamed at random intervals as they disappeared. Where the last one disappeared at, a red jewel cut like a diamond fell to the ground. Silver walked up to it and picked it up.

"How did they get their hands on a Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked himself. "How come the Warumo wasn't able to use it? And better yet, how did the Chaos Emeralds get to this world?"

"That's a Chaos Emerald?" Forever asked him. "I thought they were all green."

"They're not," Silver told him. "Each emerald has its own color."

"Then what about this jewel?" Forever asked him as he took out a beautiful white diamond from his bushy tail.

"Where did you get that?" Silver asked him as Forever gave him the gem.

"Light and Darkness gave it to me," he explained. "I thought it was just a really pretty diamond."

"Nope, this is one hundred percent genuine Chaos Emerald," Silver confirmed.

"If you had one," Night said while pointing at Forever. "And if you had one," she added, pointing to Silver. "And if that Warumo had one, then maybe we can pinpoint the other's locations."

"What?" Day asked her.

"I think that three of the Chaos Emeralds are in the other time periods while the fourth one is being held by either Kelly or Muramasa."

"Then we have to get the Chaos Emeralds first before they do," Silver told the three.

"Come on," Forever urged them. "We must go to the next destination in time."

"Are you going to come with us, Silver?" Day asked him. Silver nodded.

"The Chaos Emeralds are my responsibility alone now that I'm the only one left on my world. I have to take them all back." They all nodded and started walking toward the runes.

After everybody got ready, Shelby and Halona stood at either end of the runes while Forever and Silver stood in the middle.

"Oh unmoving time, no past, no present, no future," the girls chanted. "Allow us to back to keep the balance of light and dark." The runes started glowing the colors of the rainbow. It then formed a tower of those same colors. When it disappeared, so did the runes and the group of four. What little colors that disappeared appeared. It also returned to a purple lily in the ground.


	7. Amusement Park Madness

The tower appeared in the past, but still in Shelby's and Halona's future. When it disappeared, the four looked around.

"It's an amusement park!" Shelby said out loud. Everywhere one looked, on could see roller coasters, food stands, game stalls, and many other places. The vivid colors were a nice change from the gloomy future.

"I've never been to an amusement park before," Halona said out loud.

"There's always at least one Chaos Emerald hidden at an amusement park," Silver told no one in particular as he shook his head. "They must love amusement parks."

"We should have some fun before we have to get to work," Shelby suggested. Halona nodded and ran off with Shelby as many people started flooding the park. Silver saw two people and ran off. Forever decided to go with him.

"WHAHOO!" Shelby cheered as they rode a super-fast roller coaster.

"I think I'm goanna be sick," Halona told no one in particular. When the ride ended, Halona ran for the nearest trash can to get rid of her lunch.

The girls rode many rides (with Halona also losing her breakfast) and had a lot of fun (or at least, Shelby did) doing so before lunch rolled around.

"I'm getting hungry," Shelby announced out loud to no one.

"I need to fill my stomach," Halona told her. She then looked around. "Where's Silver and Forever?"

"There you two are!" Silver said as she slowly ran up to the two. "I found a couple of people I know from this time period, so they'll help us out." Two people then walked up until they were behind Silver with Forever riding on the woman's shoulder. The two looked like older versions of-

"Rose, Len!" Shelby said out loud before covering up her mouth. Both chuckled.

"Don't worry," Rose reassured her. "We found out a long time ago." Both girls sighed.

"We're just here for a day to ourselves," Len explained. "It's been a while since we saw each other."

"Let me guess," Rose told them. "You guys are here to liberate this time spot from Muramasa and the Warumo." Shelby and Halona nodded.

"Silver, I didn't know you helped them out," Len commented.

"Neither did I," Silver agreed. "I also didn't know that the Chaos Emeralds were spread out across time in this world."

"That reminds me," Rose said as she reached into her purse and took out a yellow diamond cut shaped gem. "I found this outside the park. It looked too real to be fake so I picked it up." She handed it to Silver.

"Yeah, it's real," he told her. Rose sighed. "Four down, three to go."

"How about some lunch?" Len asked everyone. They nodded and went to the nearest food stall. Rose and Len paid for all the food.

"I was wondering, what year are we in?" Shelby asked Rose.

"2028," Rose told her. "What year did you guys just come from?"

"2212," Silver replied. Halona's eyes widened.

"We were that far into the future?" she asked out loud. Everyone started staring at them.

"Of course that game we just played was set that far into the future, my daughter," Len said out loud. Everyone shrugged their shoulder and went back to what they were doing. Rose and Len sighed.

"Be careful," Rose scolded Halona. "You never know whose listening." Shelby and Halona nodded. Too bad none of them noticed a red head listening in on their conversation.

After lunch, the six of them did bumper cars (which Rose won) and then played darts (which Len won) and then went off to ride the ferris wheel. As they waited in line, Rose noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Len," she tugged on her twin's sleeve. He and the others looked at her. She pointed to what she was looking at. The others followed her gaze. A patch of flowers were losing their color. It severely quickened its pace, tuning everything gray and made everyone vanish except for the group.

"How come you didn't disappear?" Halona asked Rose and Len.

"It's a long story," the twins said at the same time. There was then a noise. "Quick, transform."

"Got it," Halona and Shelby said at the same time as they took out their phones. And grabbed hands. "TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" There were then surrounded in a tower of black, white, pink and blue right after they clicked their phones together. The tower soon disappeared and there they stood as Cure Day and Cure Night.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day."

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night."

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure."

"Those who want to destroy the timestream-" Night pointed forward.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, pointing the same way as Night.

"You're pointing at us," the twins told them. The Cures chuckled nervously.

"Well, well," a voice said from the top of the ferris wheel. "There you are."

"Kelly!" Day yelled at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Same reason she does anything stupid," Rose answered. "She gets mad at someone for something, tries to get revenge in any way possible, and finally, always too late, realizes that what she's doing is wrong."

"You shut up!" Kelly yelled at her. "You don't know anything!"

"I know where your older self is because of your stupidity as a kid." Kelly screeched.

"WARUMO!" she screamed. "TAKE HER DOWN!" She then disappeared, leaving behind a green ball of electricity where she stood.

"Warumo," it said as it entered the ferris wheel. It pulled the supports out of the ground which became its legs. Its arms were made of green energy sticking out from the outside of the wheel. Its eyes were formed with the fifth highest compartment. The girls screamed.

"Look out!" Rose screamed as it pulled back its fist. Silver quickly ran out at barely able to see speeds while dragging Rose and Len along for the ride. Forever flew out of there. Day and Night jumped at the last second before the fist hit the ground, causing a crater to form. The two landed on his arm, ran up it, jumped off and tried to kick it on top of the head.

"Warumo," the moster said as he quickly slapped them into the ground. The girls let out a scream of pain. Len was about to go help the when Rose stopped him.

"They have to learn how to defeat the bigger enemies," she explained. "Besides, they can't learn what we've been through just yet. They have to live it first like Silver did."

"Come at me, Warumo!" Silver, floating in midair, tempted it. The Warumo pulled its arms and legs in and started spinning rapidly in place before launching itself at Silver. He protected himself with a shield of teal energy.

"Ow," Day groaned as she got up. She then looked up. "SILVER!"

"Hurry, you two," he yelled at them. "I can't hold it back for much longer!" To prove his point, his shield was cracking.

"Night, get up," Day urged her. Night blinked her eyes. "Silver needs our help." Night shook her head and then nodded. The two jumped really high in the sky, screaming as they did so, as Silver's shield completely broke apart. The Warumo hit him and caused him to go flying to where Forever, Rose and Len were hiding.

"Silver!" Rose screamed as she helped him sit up.

"Hyah!" the Cures screamed as they drop kicked the spinning Warumo on the head. They then leaped off and kicked him in the side, stopping the spinning. They then leaped off his head and kicked him on the side.

"Warumo," it said, dazed and falling to its side. Day and Night then landed gracefully on their feet. They then quickly grabbed their hands.

"SUNLIGHT!" Day said as light struck her hand.

"DARK SHADOWS!" Night said as shadows leaped onto hers. "Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way through time itself!" The two then rearranged their grip and aimed at the Warumo.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" they said together, allowing the pink and blue beams to become the multicolored beam and hit the vulnerable Warumo.

"Warumo!" it screamed in pain. The green ball of energy was then separated from it, which was then separated into even tinier balls of energy.

"You'll pay for that!" they yelled the two at random intervals as they ran away, disappearing as they went. the two started panting to catch their breath.

"You two did pretty well out there," Rose commented as she, Len, Forever and Silver (who was clutching his right arm) walked up to them.

"Thanks Rose," Day said. "Silver, are you alright?"

"Shoulder came out," Silver said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"What about the amusement park?" Night asked. One didn't need to see to know that it was trashed.

"It'll fix itself once you leave," she explained to the two. "It always does."

"You guys kick Muramasa's butt for me once, okay?" Len asked them. The girls nodded as they, Forever and Silver started heading back to the runes.

"Let's wish them luck," Rose told Len as they saw the multicolored tower appear and disappear. Everything started fixing itself as the people and color returned. "Aw, man, we lost our spot for the ferris wheel…"


	8. To the Witches

Later, in the past, a tower of multicolored light appeared in the middle of a town. Everyone stared at it. When it disappeared, Shelby, Halona, Forever and Silver looked at everyone.

"Witches!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Run!" Forever told them. They started running away from the square as everyone else followed them. They turned the corner and all four of them were suddenly dragged into a doorway. It closed right before the mob ran past the house and down the street. They all released a breathe they didn't know they were holding.

"Thank you so much," Shelby told their saviors. They were all boys with dirty blonde hair. The tallest and shortest of the two had hazel eyes while the one in the middle had green eyes. They were all wearing colonial clothing.

"You're welcome," the tallest one told her with a British accent. "And nice to see you again, Forever."

"It's nice to see you guys, too," Forever told them. Shelby, Halona and Silver looked at him with confused looks. "Sorry. Matt, Alphonse, Edric, these are Shelby, Halona and Silver. You guys, these are Matt, Alphonse and Edric."

"Don't worry," Alphonse, the one with green eyes, told them. "Our sisters used to travel through time like that, too, until…"

"Until they magically came back, forgot everything, and were killed because they were convicted as being witches!" Edric, the smallest, told them.

"You see, their sisters were the last group of TimeStream Pretty Cure before it was your guys," Forever told them. "…They were killed fighting Muramasa." Everyone gasped. "What came back were copies of them."

"I-I'm so sorry for your loss," Halona told them.

"Their powers came back and Matt and I have to hold onto them within ourselves so that one day, our descendants can finish the job," Alphonse told them. "Besides moving around the timestream, we can't use any of the power within us. Only girls can."

"Wait, what are your last names?" Halona asked them.

"Matt and Edric Riche," Matt and Edric said.

"Alphonse Mayz." Halona gasped again.

"You're our ancestors," Halona told them. They gasped again.

"What is the future like?" Matt asked her. "I always wanted to know."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Halona told him. "But I can tell you that Shelby and I are from the year 2008." The boys groaned.

"The future can be altered too much if someone tells the past too much information," Silver told them. "We're already altering the future by talking to you." The boys sadly nodded in understanding.

"I have one question, though," Shelby spoke up. "Why are the people accusing others as witches?"

"We're in Salem, Massachusetts," Alphonse answered. "Since the beginning of the year, people have been acting strangely. Everyone thinks it's because of witches."

"The Salem Witch Trials," Halona realized. "We're in the time at the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials."

"Is that what they call it in the future?" Matt asked. Halona nodded.

"Let go of me this instant!" a voice yelled, having the whole town hear it. "I'm not a witch! The real witches must be executed!"

"Who was that?" Edric asked no one in particular.

"It's Kelly," Shelby told them. "She's looking for us."

"I'll protect these guys," Silver told them. "My shoulder's still out of place from that last fight." The girls nodded as they took their phones out of their pockets.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" they said together as they clicked their phones next to each other.

"If you're not really a witch, then why are your eyes red?" one of the two men holding her back asked.

"The real witches did it to me," she explained. "They're somewhere in this town. Someone's probably hiding them."

"Over there!" a little girl said as she pointed to the clock tower. Everyone looked up to see Day and Night standing on the roof.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream-" Night said as she pointed at Kelly.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at Kelly.

"That's them!" Kelly told the colonists. "Get them!"

"You're not going to get their help that way, Kelly," Night told her as she and Day jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on their feet. They walked toward her as the colonists parted for them, very scared of what they could do.

"This is during the time of witch trials," Day continued. "Everyone, please get in the safety of the homes on the furthest outside of town."

"This is goanna get ruff." Day and Night then launched themselves at Kelly. All the colonists made a run for it as the three exchanged punches and kicks. Kelly leaped up into the air to avoid a double sweep kick from the two. Day and Night jumped into the air after her. The three started exchanging punches and kicks again, all blocked or dodged. Matt, Alphonse, Edric, Forever and Silver then came running up to the fight.

"Oo," Kelly said. She pushed Day and Night away and started charging a beam aimed for them.

"Oh no!" Night said as they fell to the ground.

"RUN!" Day yelled at them. Kelly then released the beam, but Silver blocked it with a teal shield with his good arm. Kelly suddenly stopped and teleported behind him. Before Silver could turn around, Kelly grabbed his injured arm and started pulling hard. Silver grunted in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Matt told her as he threw a rock at her which hit on the head. Although it didn't injure her, it did make her flinch which caused her to pull extra hard on Silver's arm, making it pop and for Silver to yell out in pain as Day and Night landed on the ground.

"Why you-" Kelly turned to him before Silver grabbed her arm with his 'injured' arm.

"You popped my shoulder back in," he told her as he threw her toward Day and Night. The saw her coming and kicked her, causing her to go flying into the air.

"You'll pay for that!" Kelly yelled at them as she started super charging her beam. Day and Night grabbed hands.

"SUNLIGHT!"

"DARK SHADOWS! Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way though time itself!" The two rearranged their grip and got ready to push their hands forward.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" The pink and blue beams shot out of their hands and combined into one while Kelly released hers. The two made contact.

"You won't defeat me," Kelly told them. "I have more power than you do!" To prove her point, her red beam started pushing theirs back.

"You may have more power than us," Day told her.

"We have something you don't," Night told her.

"We have family."

"We have friends."

"And they're counting on us to win!" they said at the same time. Their confidence started pushing Kelly's beam back. It pushed it back so far that it was the only thing keeping her from being pulverized.

"No!" Kelly screamed. "I can't lose! I just caAAAAAAA!" Her beam failed and she was being pulverized by the Cures' "NOOOOOO!" Her hair returned to its normal blonde and her eyes were once again blue. She fell out of the sky along with a dark blue cut diamond. Alphhonse caught Kelly while Silver caught the gem.

"Another Chaos Emerald," he said. "That's what was powering up Kelly."

"I have something like that," Edric told Silver, taking out a light blue jewel that was like the one Silver was holding.

"Where did you find a Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked Edric as he handed it over.

"I found it by the river last winter," he explained. "I wanted to sell it, but Jules said it had time power in it, so I kept it."

"Thank you," Silver told him.

"We should get going soon," Forever told Shelby, Halona and Silver. The three nodded before Matt stopped them.

"What are your names?" he asked them.

"Shelby Mayz," Day replied.

"Halona Riche," Night told them. Suddenly, Kelly's body started turning into sparkles. Soon, she disappeared, leaving Alphonse's arms empty.

"She was useless, anyways," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Night asked as she, Day, Forever and Silver looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who said what?" Matt asked as he, Alphonse and Edric stared at them. Suddenly, everything around them became black except for the group of four.

"I said that," the voice said again. Suddenly, the black changed to purple and the sky was black, but gave off light like the sun. The four saw a green digital figure standing off in front of them. "I'm so glad to meet you," he said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Welcome, to where time started."


	9. The Confrontation

The four saw a green digital figure standing off in front of them. "I'm so glad to meet you," he said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Welcome, to where time started."

"You must be Muramasa," Night suspected.

"You look a lot like your father," Silver commented.

"My father is a fool," Muramasa told them as he started pacing. "He didn't agree with my plan of destroying the timestream."

"Of course he wouldn't agree," Forever told him. "By destroying the timestream, you destroy yourself in the process."

"No, I won't!" Muramasa screamed back. "I will be the last living being in the Universe, and then I will be able to rule it all!" He then went into an evil laugh.

"Not if we can help it!" Day told him. "We'll defeat you so that never happens."

"You won't be able to help it," Muramasa told them. He then took out a purple diamond cut jewel. "Know what this is?"

"The last Chaos Emerald!" Silver cried out in panic. It started glowing as well as all the others in Silver's pocket. They floated out of his pocket and over to Muramasa. Silver tried to stop one, but it slipped out of his grasp. They started circling Muramasa rapidly until he clutchd his stomach in pain.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed out as the Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground. He then started growing until her was easily 100 feet tall. He then stretched.

"You can't fight him," Forever told the girls. "Run!"

"We came too far to give up!" Day told her.

"We have to fight him," Night agreed. The girls jumped into the air and got ready to roundhouse kick Muramasa, but a green shield appeared before they could make contact. They were then pushed back hard and landed in their backs, causing a crater to form in the ground where he landed.

"Are you two okay?" Silver asked them. Day and Night slowly climbed out of the crater and stood up. They answered him by launching themselves at it. They started rapidly attacking the shield.

"That tickles," Muramasa told them. "I'll give you something that really hurts." He then slammed the two into the ground, leaving a crater where his hand hit. He removed it, showing the girls covered in bruises and dust. Day rolled over and coughed up blood.

"Day, Night!" Forever yelled at them as he flew up to see them. "Are you alright?" Silver quickly ran up to the Chaos Emeralds, grabbed them, and took them over to the girls.

"The emeralds still have a little bit of their power in them," he told Forever. "I can use them to heal them." Using his power, he spread out the dim jewels in a circle above them.

"Using those Chaos Emeralds will not help you defeat me," Muramasa told them. Silver then started chanting.

"Chaos Emeralds, jewels of miracles, hear my wish," he said. "Allow Day and Night to resume their fight against the end of time." The emeralds started slowly circling above the two. The girls slowly started getting up.

"Every living thing is depending on us," Day said to no one in particular. The jewels started moving a bit faster.

"Every living thing throughout time has their hope riding on us," Night added, the Chaos Emeralds moving around faster now.

"For that reason-" The emeralds were starting to regain their glow.

"We will-" The emeralds were moving so fast that they looked like a rainbow ring around the two.

"DEFEAT YOU!" they said at the same time. Suddenly, the rings condensed in on them and made a bright gold light that everyone shielded their eyes from. When the light disappears, everyone gasps. Both their outfits had changed.

For Day, everything that was white was now gold and everything that was pink was now white. She held a beautiful double edged sword in her right hand with a white sun on the handle.

For Night, everything that was black was now gold and everything that was blue with the exception of the crescent moons were now black. She held a katana with a black handle in her left hand. There was a black moon tied to a piece of string that was tied to the handle.

"What?" Muramasa asked, totally stunned.

"I've never seen a human use the emeralds like that…" Silver trailed off.

"Let's get him," Day told Night.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Night replied. They both leaped up at an insane speed. They were once again visible when they reached his head.

"No you don't!" Muramasa told them. The girls hit the green shield at the same time with their swords. The shield cracked and broke within three seconds. They then lunged forward, slashing and kicking as Warumo defended. They then switched roles. This went on for a couple of minutes. Finally, both Day and Night slashed Muramasa's eyes, making him blind. He wailed in pain as then fell to the floor. When they landed on the floor, they held hands and crossed their swords in front of them.

"Sword of White, Sword of Black," Night started as the two lifted their swords above their heads. They started glowing white and black

"Lend us your power to bring the timestream back," Day finished. The two then released hands and grabbed the sword's hilt and put it up to their faces, positioning it to stab forward. They stood back to back.

. "PRETTY CURE, FLOWING TIME!" the girls screamed at the same time, stabbing their swords forward. Streams of white and black pushed out of their swords, heading straight for Muramasa.

"Even if you destroy me, they'll be other who'll want to mess with the timestream," Muramasa told them.

"Then we'll stop them!" the girls told him. The stream hit Muramasa and he screamed in pain. There was a sudden bright gray light that swallowed the four up.

When the light disappeared, the four looked around to see their surroundings. It was all white with a black beam running though it forever.

"Where are we?" Halona asked Forever.

"We're in the timestream," Forever told her. "This is also where Light and Darkness live."

"He is correct," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see two figures. The female was wearing a dress and was covered in a white aura so one could only see her outline. The male was wearing a shirt and pants and was covered in a black aura.

"Thank you, Shelby," the woman told her.

"And thank you, Halona," the man finished. "I am Darkness."

"And I am Light. Also, thank you, Silver-"

"For helping them, Guardian of Time."

"Me? Guardian of Time?" Silver asked them.

"You helped save time once-" Light explained.

"And you are the only one that remembers-" Darkness continued.

"Every single detail from your point of view." Silver nodded in understanding. "Now you must-"

"Return to your own time." Silver then started slowly disappearing.

"Wait! The Chaos Em-"

"Are already back on your world," Darkness reassured him. Silver turned to the girls.

"The next time you see me, we won't recognize each other," he told them before he disappeared completely.

"As for you two," Light continued. She and Darkness opened their hands. In their palms was a ball of their color. They pushed it over to them and it entered the girls' phones, black for Shelby and white for Halona.

"Those will allow you to change by yourselves once," Darkness added.

"Use it wisely for it will help you-"

"For the trials ahead."

"What trials?" Halona asked them.

"Forever, stay with them."

"You must protect them." Light and Darkness said at the same time. For all three of them, they saw white before it went to all black.


	10. Epilogue

Shelby woke up in the confines of her own room. She looked next to herself to see the calendar. It was June fifth. The day she moved.

"Rise and shine, morning glory," her mom told her. "We'll be leaving in an hour." Shelby nodded and her mom left the room.

"No way," Shelby said in disbelief. "It's been that long?" She took a look around her room to see that her calendar and her bed were the only things left in her room. Her eyes started watering up as she got out of bed.

After a short and sad breakfast, Shelby went outside to calm down. This would probably be her last time in this town, let alone this neighborhood.

"Shelby!" Halona said as she jogged down the street with Forever flying after her. She reached her and started panting.

"Halona-"

"I know," she cut her off. "I woke up an hour before the sun came up."

"Shelby, it's time to go!" her mom called as she, her father and her little brother got into the car.

"I have to get going," Shelby told her.

"You taught me this while we were in the future," Halona said to her. "No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be friends." The two then shared a hug before Shelby ran to the car. "Forever, go with her."

"Halona, are you sure?" Forever asked.

"I've changed with my time with Shelby," she told him. "I'll be alright. She'll be in a whole new area. She'll want a friend with her, and I'm speaking from experience." Forever nodded and flew into the car through the sunroof. He then settled himself on Shelby's lap. The car went down the street as Shelby and Halona waved good bye to each other, both crying.

As they drove past sign after sign, Shelby's little brother saw something.

"Shelby, look," he told her.

"What?" Shelby asked him. She looked up to see a banner that said 'See ya later, Shelby!' taped onto a bridge. Four figure waved at her.

"Those guys," Shelby told no one in particular. Suddenly, a semi truck came out from under the bridge and accidentally took the sign with it. Shelby chuckled as they went under the bridge, prepared for whatever laid ahead.

"I can't believe our luck!" Tommy said, disappointed that the sign got carried away.

"Oh, well," Brach said. "Let's go home." The two then walked over to a van that was waiting for them.

"Hey, Rose," Len asked his twin who was looking at the sky. "What are you thinking about?"

"This isn't the last we'll see of Shelby," she said before the two started walking toward the van. "I'm sure of it."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Five months after Shelby moved away, both girls started getting very sick.

Halona started suffering from severe headaches along with the occasional hallucination. Doctors don't know what's happening, but have given her medicine to help fight the hallucinations, but could do nothing for the migraines.

Shelby, however, was much worse off. She's been experiencing pain in her legs. Doctors found out that for reasons unknown, the blood vessels were closing off in her legs. It eventually became so bad that they had to amputate. Through an anonymous donor, Shelby got realistic metal legs to replace the real ones. However, the pain in her legs is so severe, she's wheel chair bound.

Even though doctors are baffled by why these symptoms keep persisting, both Shelby and Halona figured out that their powers are attacking them from the inside out. Without the other half nearby, they will only continue to get worse, not better.

Two years and four months passed since the two were separated. Shelby went outside in a wheel chair and a blanket over her lap and legs to the hospital courtyard. Forever was on her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day, Shelby," Forever told her.

"It is," Shelby agreed. "I wonder how Halona is doing." She looked around to see that all the people walking by suddenly stopped. "Why is it happening again? It's been going on for a week now."

"I don't know," Forever told her. "This isn't Light's and Darkness's doing, that's for sure." Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" Shelby asked no one in particular. Surprisingly, Shelby and Forever saw Halona step out of it. "Halona!"

"Shelby!" Halona cried in joy, the pain leaving both of them slowly. "Come with me. There's something we have to help take care of." Halona reached out her hand to Shelby who gladly took it.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story despite it not being my best writing. Here's the opening song I wrote the lyrics for to the tune of the Vocaloids singing Mr. Music:
> 
> Hey, TimeStream Pretty Cure  
> Why don't you go fight evil?
> 
> Hey, TimeStream Pretty Cure
> 
> For a while my heart was acing because of  
> The sadness of not having anybody soon or at all
> 
> I do nothing but reminisce about my seemingly great past,  
> that I've forgotten to keep on pursuing happiness for the present.
> 
> If we, for one reason or another, repeat our days,  
> then even our instincts will begin to decay
> 
> Life is hard. I don't need instincts  
> However, that kind of "me" is simply too dull.
> 
> Hey, TimeStream Pretty Cure  
> Why don't you go fight evil?
> 
> Hey, TimeStream Pretty Cure  
> Please save us from evil!
> 
> How about you keep us moving forward with you powers, please  
> TimeStream, Pretty Cure
> 
> Because we need to live out our lives we keep on moving  
> TimeStream, Pretty Cure
> 
> TIMESTREAM PRETTY CURE!


End file.
